Get Well Soon Tommy
by Sofia2017 planning
Summary: For Celrock. Poor Tommy is sick with the stomach flu. With his family helping him, he tries to get better in a day's time


His eyes were dripping from lost sleep. Of course Tommy had been sick before there was no doubt about that but now he was feeling terrible and he didn't know why.

Hot and cold. Tommy thought that he wasn't supposed to feel both at the same time but he was.

"Good morning sweetie," his mother Didi greeted as he groaned. He just wanted to sleep but why did his stomach act funny?

"Hi Mommy," he said softly, trying to keep his voice cheerful.

"Tommy is something the matter?" Didi asked, concerned. "You seem not like yourself."

"I don't feel good," Tommy muttered, falling asleep on the table before waking himself up. "I mean I feel fine Mommy. See? Nothing to worry about!"

Didi came back with a thermometer. She placed the thermometer in his mouth as Tommy didn't fight it for he was used to it by now unlike Dil who hated it.

"Tommy, it looks you have a fever sweetie," she told him once Didi had taken the thermometer from his mouth.

"What?! But Mommy why?!" Tommy protested with a pout.

I'm afraid you'll have to stay home today because of it," Didi said. "It could Be a virus. Tommy, you go lay on the couch while I call Miss Applebee to let her know you won't be at preschool today."

"But Mommy!"

"No buts Tommy. I'm not send you to preschool today. That's final. Tommy I'll be with you soon okay

Tommy left the kitchen for the living room before he laid on the couch with boredom as Dil came up to him, smiling.

"What are you doing T?" Dil asked, referring to their nicknames.

"I'm sick now leave me alone!" Tommy snapped, not in the mood for small talk.

Dil walked away, a bit disturbed by his brother's anger as Tommy continued to lay on the couch in misery.

"Morning Mommy!" Dil greeted happily as he sat down.

"Good Morning Dil." Didi smiled, placing a bowl towards him. "Eat your breakfast please."

"Mommy what's up with Tommy today?" Dil asked, remembering his brother's grouchy mood.

"He's sick Dil," Didi answer short but sweetly.

"Can I help you with Tommy Mommy? Please?"

Didi smiled, patting his head. "I guess I could use a little helper around the house..."

"Yes! Dil cheered, smiling. "I'll be the best helper ever!"

Didi chuckled, handing Dil something easy for Tommy to disgust as he walked back to the living room.

" T wake up!" Dil yelled in a attempt to awake his brother. "Come on T. You have to eat something!"

Tommy groaned, sitting up. "Dil, go away."

"No T. You have to eat something. I know it's hard."

Tommy nodded weakly, giving his brother a chance.

"T I had this virus last week and you didn't give up on me," he reminded him with a smile.

Tommy smiled at the memory you are right Dilly. I Didn't. Give up On You.

Dil smiled back. "So I'm Mommy's helper today. And I'm helping her take care of you."

Tommy smiled, laying back on the couch. "Thanks Dil."

"It's Nothing. T. I'll be Back with your drink. Okay, Dil told him as Tommy nodded, going to sleep.

Dil glanced back at his brother, carrying a drink of juice in his hands. He just wanted his brother to be well again.

"Tommy? Tommy!" Dil whispered, gently shaking him.

Tommy groaned. " Huh? Dil What's wrong?"

"I brought you something to drink."

"I'm not thirsty."

Dil smiled sadly. " Okay I'll give it back to Mommy but it was apple juice." He shook his head at grape head. "See you later Tommy"

Tommy's ears perked up. " Apple Juice?"

Dil nodded. "But since you're not thirsty..."

"I changed my mind!" Tommy yelled, grabbing for the cup.

"I thought you would change your mind!" Dil exclaimed with a grin as he handed Tommy the cup.

"Thanks Dil And the breadwas good!"

"It was?"

Tommy nodded happily. "Can you see if Mommy make one more?"

"I'll see," said Dil, walking out of the room.

Dil said Mom You In Here"

Didi Said Yes Dil'

Dil Said Mom can you make one more Beard for Tommy Please"

"Of course dear."

"Thank you!"

"Didi what's going on with Tommy?" Stu asked, hearing the noise.

"He's sick Stu so I had him stay home," Didi answered.

"I know but Tommy isn't on the couch anymore. I looked everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Panic filled Didi's eyes. "We have to find him. Dil, check the bathroom and his room. Stu, check wherever."

Dil checked for Tommy in the bathroom before realizing that the light was off as he heard crying.

"Tommy what happened?" Dil asked, coming into his brother's room.

"Nothing Dil." Tommy answered with a shake.

"T I know you don't cry for nothing," the carrot head reminded his older brother, frowning.

Tommy sighed, standing up from his comer. "I got a little sick."

"Tommy where?" Dil asked in frustration. " I mean Mommy had me check the other rooms and the bathroom but no mess!"

Tommy could only point to the edge of his room in shame.

Dil groaned. " Tommy I don't see anything at the edge of the room but just your toys."

Near the toys was a strong odor as Dil held his nose. "Okay Tommy I get it now but Mommy and Daddy are looking for you."

"They are?" Tommy asked shamefully.

"Yes Tommy! Come On!"

"Okay Dil!"

Together the brothers walked downstairs as Tommy sniffed.

"Didi Dil Find Tommy!"Stu yelled as he saw the boys come to the kitchen.

"Tommy where did you go?" Didi asked, sighing in relief.

"He went to his room but he had an accident," Dil replied.

"An accident? Oh Tommy." Seeing that he was about to cry, Didi hugged him. "It's okay sweetie."

"I'll clean Tommy up Didi,"Stu offered, wanting to help their son in anyway.

"Thanks. Dil it's time for your nap now" Didi said as she carried to Dil to the playpen. " Sweet dreams Dil."

…

"Okay Tommy your bath is ready Tommy where did you go?" Stu asked, starting a bath as Tommy waved from the potty he was on.

"Tommy what are you doing?"

"Nothing Daddy."

Stu heard something drop. "Tommy You aren't doing number two are you already?" Tommy stayed sitting, barely moving. "You are?"

Tommy nodded softly.

"Why Tommy?" Stu asked.

Because I don't have just a fever like Mommy thought!" Tommy sobbed loudly, trying to cover his eyes.

Stu checked his forehead. "No fever. Does your tummy hurt?"

Tommy nodded, sniffing. "It hurts a lot Daddy."

"Tommy when did your tummy started hurting?"

"While I was in my room."

"Stu what is going on up here with Tommy?'' Didi asked, coming in the room.

"He says his stomach hurts!" Stu cried loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh dear. Tommy is this true?" Didi asked, glancing down at her oldest son.

"Yes Mommy," Tommy answered.

Stu can you Dr. shocker please and Check on Dill for me?" Didi asked."I'll stay with Tommy."

"Sure Didi."

Didi glanced at her oldest in concern once Stu had left. " Tommy why didn't you tell me earlier sweetheart?"

"I didn't want Dil to be worried about me" Tommy admitted in shame.

"What a sweet big brother you are" To Dil!"

"I know Mommy as his tummy kept on rumbling and tumbling but he didn't move."

"Tommy's bath should have been done by now," Dil said as he got out of the playpen and want up the stairs but saw their mom in the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," he heard her say. "By then you should be done with the potty then I'll give you a quick bath."

Tommy nodded, smiling faintly.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Dil asked in concern. "You've been gone for a long time."

Tommy nodded in shame. " I know D but my tummy hurts."

"oh T. Is that what's taking you so long right now?"

"Un huh and I'm not finished yet."

Dil shrugged. "That's okay T. I'll stay right here with you."

Tommy smiled, appreciating the company "Thanks D but you may not like the smell later on."

"That's okay."

"Really?"

Dil nodded. "You don't feel good so it's no big deal."

Tommy smiled. "Thanks Dil."

…

In the evening Tommy was starting to feel a little better but not as he would had liked.

"Hey Dil want to play roll the ball with me?" Tommy asked, smiling.

Dil nodded, getting their star ball as he rolled at to his brother before Tommy rolled it back to him.

"I see that Tommy is starting to play a little with Dill then he was a few hours ago," Didi commented with a smile.

Stu nodded in agreement. " I see that too but Tommy still looks a little tired"

"Like Dr. Shocker told us over the phone, he'll a bit tired as He is starting to recover from the virus but it should pass."

Tommy and Dil giggled as the ball rolled a few times more before the oldest of the two began to yawn.

"Sleepy Tommy?" Dil asked as

Tommy nodded his head.

"I'll put Tommy to bed," Didi offered, picking up the oldest son.

"Good night Tommy!" Dil yelled as Tommy waved his hand sleepily.

Didi kissed Tommy on the forehead when they arrived to his room before she placed Tommy in bed.

"Let's hope you feel better tomorrow sweetie," she told him while tucking him in.

…

The next morning Tommy felt a bit weaker but also better than he had yesterday morning.

Weakness. Why was he feeling this way? The fever and chills were over. Tommy guessed that it was a way of getting better and if it was, it was doing its job perfectly.

Tommy crawled out of bed sneaking out of the room and heading downstairs and down the playpen to wait for Dill as he went back to sleep for a bit while he was waiting.

"Tommy?" Dil asked, coming downstairs. "Mommy's been-" he paused, looking at the playpen. "Oh you're asleep. I'll let you rest."

Dill headed for their ball to play with on the other side of the Playpen as their parents were looking for Tommy before Stu suggested that they could look downstairs.

Didi nodded, heading downstairs with her husband before they spotted Tommy sleeping in the playpen.

"Look Stu," Didi whispered, pointing to the playpen.

"Champ must've been waiting for us and had fallen asleep," Stu whispered back. "I think it's best if we don't wake him."

"Agree Stu. Come on Dil, time to get you ready for the day."

"I'll make breakfast Didi."

Didi kissed her husband on the cheek as Dil walked with her to the kitchen. "Thanks Stu."

Late at close to nine AM, Tommy opened his eyes to his parents talking.

They sounded quiet for the most part but Tommy walked to the kitchen anyway.

He waved to them. "Mommy! Daddy! Up in lap!"

Didi chucked. "Well looks like Tommy is better." she Picked up Tommy and sat him in her lap.

"Want some breakfast Champ?" Stu asked with a smile.

Tommy giggled. "Yes!'"

Didi glanced at her husband, pointing to the mashed food." Now remember Stu we must try bland food with Tommy first."

"Got it." Stu gave some bland food for Tommy, hoping he would eat it.

Tommy try the mashed banana as his parents sighed in relief, thankful that he was eating more than what he had the day before.

Tommy ate quietly, enjoying himself. His mind focused on getting better.


End file.
